Skii
Skii the Always-Writing Snooper is a Moshling sidekick to Missy Kix. They are not obtainable in-game. Biography "Scamp! I'm gonna need you to move down a seat on the old motorbike!" Always-Writing Snoopers are constantly on the look out for trouble arising in Monstro City. After once getting down into serious trouble with C.L.O.N.C. cohorts, Skii was found underneath some Glumping pipes close to the Port by Roland Jones. After a long, stumbling and painful trip to Mr. Meowford, who then directed them to Stashely Snoozer, who passed them down to Bushy Fandango, who rode them to Snuffy Hookums, who eventually got them to Buster Bumblechops, Skii recovered and thanked those for their help. It was well known that Missy Kix was looking for a partner to help her secret agent dilly dallies, so Skii went to assist her. The two are now the most clawsome co-op team in town! Relationships Missy Kix When Missy saw Skii's eagerness to help, she was grateful for it, but concerned too. She was concerned for the Moshling's wellbeing and at first made sure she was protected in missions. Skii wasn't too happy with this, and eventually confided to Missy, in which she trusted her, and the two now work closer. Skii is always there, writing down notes and clues that Missy passes down to her. Whilst Missy and Skii work closer on less risky operations, which are left to the Super Moshis, they certainly are a help. They work together to re-open damaged places from C.L.O.N.C's cohorts, such as the Firey Castle. Missy sometimes gets distracted from the job, so it's Skii's responsibility to tell her "Snap out of it!". Their relationship is still slowly developing. Roary Scrawl As Missy and Skii work on smaller operations, Skii is talkative and farily open to what her and Missy have been doing. This is when Roary Scrawl asked her to work on the Daily Growl. He was about as patient as Beau Squiddly and his caviar addiction when she said "I guess, but I have a tight schedule, so posts will be short and snappy.". Skii got paranoid at Roary for pushing her,to the extent where he almost lost one of his most vaulable editors. Tyra Fangs had to step in, and after complimenting Skii's blazer and tie, she told Roary to calm down and respect and be grateful for what he has. Skii now posts updates on the Daily Growl once in a while when they open up a new location, such as the Firey Castle and Mount Silimanjaro. Ruby Scribblez Roary, being the over-exited gooberry he is, decided to give Skii one of Ruby's editing blocks. Skii is very similar to Ruby, which makes her green with envy.. wait.. she already is green! Cyber Following the events of Season 4: Mission 5 - A Literal Blast From The Past, it is revealed that Cyber is Skii's brother. The two used to work together before C.L.O.N.C. managed to get Cyber under their control. Since then, Skii had been searching for him, until she eventually saved him and the two work together with Missy Kix. Art Skii Fanart Pepper.jpg|Art by PepperSupreme Skii Fanart Carwyn.jpg|Art by Carwyn Skii by LeahCCinnamon.png|Art by LeahCinnamon Skii-art-by-Sassy.png|Art by Dragonleaf5678 Skii october doodle.png|October 2016 doodle Skii.png|Original art Category:Joe's Moshlings Category:Moshlings Category:Moshling Characters